Christmas with the Ross Boys
by Fan4Life07
Summary: PJ gets an early Christmas present, courtesy of Luke and Ravi.


**It's been a while since I've written for Good Luck Charlie, but with my excitement for writing Luke/Ravi, I figured why not combine the two and aim for that Christmas special? So I present you with a crossover that I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

As perverted as it was PJ's early Christmas gift to himself was a pair of Gabe's white briefs he snuck from his younger brother's laundry basket. His toes curled as he pressed the worn underwear against his nose, inhaling that musky scent that could only emanate from a teenage boy. Two months had passed since the "incident" but the unwanted desire that streamed through his system was just as immediate as it had been on Halloween night.

PJ had invited his brother over to watch some scary movies with popcorn coated in extra butter. Living in his own apartment was great, and he couldn't ask for a better roommate than Emmett even though his best friend could be a real slob sometimes. But lately, he had been spending less time at the house, which meant less brother time with Gabe, who was now in the house with a bunch of sisters, and Toby, who was too young to even speak. It was PJ's duty as an older brother to make sure Gabe didn't go crazy being surrounded by girls.

Maybe it was a little weird that PJ realized how mature Gabe looked since the last time he looked at him, but instead of freaking out over the creak of the door and the shadow looming towards the unsuspecting woman, PJ was sneaking glances at Gabe. It was hard to tell with Gabe's shirt on, but it looked like his younger brother was starting to build some muscle. Why was PJ trying to picture Gabe's bare chest? When he had to shift in his chair to relieve the pressure between his legs, he knew he had crossed a line.

And that line was way too far back to even see with binoculars when PJ woke up in the middle of the night. Hearing a low moaning sound from the bathroom, he grabbed a shoe just in case it was one of those creepy figures from the movie, but forgot about his fears when he saw Gabe sitting on the edge of the bathtub, pants and briefs around his ankles while he jacked off.

PJ had heard Emmett jack off at night, and knew that his best friend had heard him too. It was sort of an unspoken agreement that they could relieve themselves so they didn't get blue balls. As long as the lights were off and they weren't too loud, anything was free game. So this was PJ's first time seeing someone else's hard dick, and instead of giving Gabe privacy like he should have done, like he wanted to do, PJ shoved his own pajama pants and underwear to his knees so he could stroke his cock in time with Gabe.

Guilt kept him up all night, but while he stroked his dick, edging himself so he didn't come before Gabe, PJ was in a state of pure ecstasy. He listened to all the husky moans pouring from Gabe's lips, and traced his brother's pace, keeping up when Gabe slowed his stroking and when he furiously humped his hand. He even mimicked Gabe when his younger brother pulled his hand away from his dick in favor of toying with his balls.

The second Gabe's body tensed and cum shot from his dick, PJ was shuddering as his thick spurts of his seed streaked across the floor and his bare feet. Dragging himself back to bed before he was caught, he knew this wouldn't be the last time this scene would serve as jack off material.

* * *

The past two months had been torture. Every time PJ looked at Gabe, his mind's eye stripped all the clothes away until he was able to imagine Gabe hard-dicked and horny. He had to beat off multiple times a day just to satisfy this new lust that filled him. As weird as it was to be away from his family on Christmas, PJ was starting to think time away from Gabe was necessary if he was going to get over it.

And hanging out with the Ross boys for the Christmas holidays was a great distraction. Luke was hilarious, and had some killer dance moves that impressed PJ beyond belief. And nobody could check Luke like Ravi. All it took was one smart comment, and they were up to some crazy stunt so Luke could prove a point. Plus this was all happening in a giant penthouse, so PJ couldn't complain about there not being anything to do.

Everything had been going well, until he was getting ready to change for bed, when he noticed a pair of tight white briefs too small to be his own. PJ felt like such a creep for doing this, but a couple days ago, he noticed some briefs sitting on top of Gabe's laundry basket, so he stuffed them down his pants and snuck them home. He didn't know what he was planning on doing with them, or that he hadn't even packed them in his suitcase, but here he was, sitting on the marble floor in the bathroom, getting his fill of Gabe's natural teenage musk, when Luke and Ravi walked in on him.

The Ross boys looked at him, making him feel like he was a suspect in a police line-up. His face was burning with heat, all the way to the tips of his ears. The three of them were sleeping together in Ravi's room, so they could have a sleepover, but PJ was positive that was out of the question. They wouldn't want to sleep in the same room as a pervert.

"We have to brush our teeth," Luke said.

"And floss."

"Yes, mommy."

That was it? No disgusted faces, or awkward silent leaving the room? Luke and Ravi didn't even look phased from what they had just saw. PJ wasn't about to make things more uncomfortable, so he casually put the briefs back in his suitcase and brushed his teeth with them. Luke dared them to see who could spit into the sink from the farthest distance. PJ won. Luke and Ravi were impressed, and they went to bed talking about the Christmas gifts they were anticipating.

* * *

They asked PJ a lot of questions about Boston, and his life there. He kind of felt like a celebrity, impressing his hosts with all the weird stories that had come from the Duncan house. Since a visual always made a story more interesting, PJ pulled out his phone and showed Luke and Ravi pictures of his family.

"Your brother?" Luke asked when a picture of Gabe popped up.

"Yeah."

At the time, the picture had been totally innocent. Gabe had foam all over his face from a new coffee maker that went on the fritz just a couple days after their dad had bought it. PJ couldn't resist snapping a shot of his younger brother laughing and covered in foam. But now whenever PJ scrolled past the picture, he imagined standing over Gabe and jerking off until he was blowing a huge load onto his brother's face.

"So, what's the judgment, Ravi?"

Ravi coughed, clearly caught off guard from the sudden question, before he replied, "he's cute."

"Called it. Do I know your taste or what?"

PJ didn't know what was going on, but it sounded like Ravi was interested in Gabe. They would never meet so there was no reason for PJ to feel jealous, but he couldn't help himself.

* * *

Whispering voices woke him up, forcefully dragging him from his dream haze. Gabe had invaded his consciousness once again this time through a vivid image of the two of them lying on the kitchen counter, arms and legs wrapped around each other's naked bodies, covered in chocolate sauce.

So when he felt easing his pajama pants down, PJ thought he was slipping into another fantasy sequence. But the hands felt different than they usually did, the heavy breaths didn't carry their usual huskiness.

"It's huge…"

PJ's eyes twitched as they readjusted to the dark, just in time for him to look down and see Luke and Ravi between his legs, pulling his white briefs down, exposing his fully hard six and a half inch dick.

It was hard to think straight with one hand stroking his cock and another squeezing his balls. PJ and Emmett had traded handjobs twice: one in the sixth grade when the compared how big their dicks were, and another time on their graduation from middle school. Having another hand other than his own made the whole masturbatory process more exciting, and with Luke and Ravi's breaths against his dick, PJ's hormones were reinvigorated. He knew he should have put a stop to everything that was happening between his legs, but Luke whispered to Ravi to suck his dick, and PJ was too far gone by the time he felt that tentative tongue swiping across his cockhead.

Stifling all the moans and whines that were dying to escape from his mouth was difficult, but PJ had to stay as silent as possible to keep up the illusion that he was sleeping. He had to squeeze the covers on top of his sleeping bag when Ravi clumsily tried to take the entire shaft in his mouth, only to pull off and cough seconds later. The sensation ended just as quickly as it began, but PJ's dick was still throbbing wildly from that warm wet mouth.

"It's too big," Ravi whispered.

"Let's suck on his balls."

_Let's_? As in both of them? PJ had his answer seconds later when he felt two eager mouths sucking on his nuts, Luke and Ravi alternating every so often. Luke was surprisingly adept at taking both balls into his mouth and sucking on them harshly, contrasting Ravi's gentler tongue, which coated PJ's hairless balls with saliva, before they both worked on his sac together.

When Ravi returned to PJ's cock, the older boy began to feel the onset of orgasm. He wanted to last longer, but this was his first blowjob, and a mouth was a lot more stimulating than his right hand. And two mouths were even more mind-blowingly pleasurable. PJ shut his eyes tight, hips shooting off his sleeping bag as he came in Ravi's mouth.

Ravi was panting for breath. "He came so much."

"How does it taste?"

"Good…really good."

PJ slowly opened his eyes and saw Luke and Ravi looking at him, Ravi's face covered in cum. It wasn't the image of Gabe he had always kept in his mind, but this was a pretty close second place.

There was none of the awkward small talk PJ had been expecting. When Luke pulled down his pants and underwear, guiding Ravi to do the same, it was like second nature for PJ to begin sucking on the freckled boy's five-inch dick.

It was tough craning his neck to switch between sucking Ravi and Luke off, so after he shed the rest of his clothes, PJ sat on his knees with the younger boys standing side by side. Now he was able to get both hard dicks in his mouth, which had the brothers moaning and erratically humping his mouth.

His mouth was stretched wide by the two cocks, but PJ did his best to bob his head up and down the shafts while he used his hands to play with both boys' butts. The backside was one area where Gabe wouldn't lose to anyone. Sometimes it took all the self-control in the world not to just grab Gabe's butt and squeeze those melon-shaped cheeks until his brother was moaning uncontrollably. PJ wanted to explore every inch of his brother's butt, not just with his hands, but with his mouth. He remembered one particularly intense orgasm that had come from imagining his hands spreading Gabe's butt cheeks wide apart and burying his tongue into his brother's tight pink pucker.

He squeezed the younger boys' butts while he sucked on their balls, feeling the shafts throbbing just above him.

"Can we come on your face?" Luke asked breathlessly.

Before PJ had the chance to answer, Ravi was screaming, cum gushing from his cock and spilling all over PJ's face. And Luke was right behind him, groaning while PJ sucked on his contracting balls. PJ felt the globs of cum cover his face. Some of it went up his nose, and some was trailing down his face. It was kind of hot to get a cum facial like this. It was even hotter when Luke and Ravi sat beside him and licked their cum off his face, which ended up in a three-way kiss that made PJ's toes curl.

He had kissed girls before, but those were always pretty innocent. This was the kind of kiss that would fog up car windows, three sweaty naked bodies huddled together while their mouths messily met one another over and over. PJ didn't know where to focus his attention. Sometimes Ravi would suck on his tongue, then Luke's would probe his mouth. The pleasure was electric, making PJ's dick pulse with new life even after he had come minutes before.

He didn't resist when the boys guided him onto his back, and lifted his legs high enough to expose his hole. PJ had fingered himself a couple times, letting his urges get the best of him while he was in the middle of cooking a dish for the first time. It was with whatever was there: whipped cream, vanilla ice cream, olive oil. And when it was something sweet, PJ imagined that once his opening was stretched wide enough, Gabe would be between his legs, licking him open before pounding him like crazy. He didn't know why the idea of Gabe being the dominant one appealed to him more than the other way around, but after he worshipped Gabe's perfect butt, PJ liked picturing Gabe taking control and slamming into him so hard that his brother's balls slapped against his own butt.

Now Ravi was fingering him, two fingers stretching him open in concentric circles. Even in the midst of all this heat, PJ thought it was really sweet how careful Ravi was with him, pausing when he needed time to get used to the intrusion of those fingers, and taking the time to really stretch him before he inched his digits deeper. Meanwhile, Luke was behind Ravi, fingering his brother, who was taking it without any problem. PJ couldn't help but wonder how often they did this.

Sitting on all fours, PJ waited until Ravi sunk deep into his hole. He gripped the sheets below him, all his muscles tensing. Ravi's chest was pressed against his back, and the younger boy's mouth was against the back of his neck, leaving little kisses between heavy breaths. Both PJ and Ravi gasped when Luke pushed his dick between Ravi's butt cheeks.

The rhythm of their train couldn't have been more erratic, Ravi sandwiched between two boys, thrusting his hips into PJ's butt, and rolling them back to meet Luke's harsh strokes. It was a little painful at first, especially because Luke didn't waste much time in picking up speed, which send Ravi plowing into him with more power than he had been ready for. But PJ was more than willing to take it, especially when he felt a hand on his neck, craning his head backward so Ravi could kiss him.

It was a nice distraction, as was the sweaty hand working his dick. He didn't know that Luke was so flexible, but there was another hand rolling his balls in their sac, and the combination of the Ross brothers' hands were bringing him dangerously close to the edge.

But before he could reach his second orgasm, Ravi was pulling out of him. PJ was completely submissive and willing, allowing his hosts to guide him into any position they wanted. They could have had him be a human pretzel, and he would have gone for it as long as one of their dicks was inside him.

PJ lay on his back, this time Luke easing between his legs while Ravi sat on his face. He worked his tongue inside Ravi's now stretched hole while Luke began slamming into him. His hands full of Ravi's butt cheeks, PJ moaned into the hot tight entrance. There was no doubt in his mind that Luke was well practiced in thrusting like this, and that Ravi's hole had been stretched and filled to capacity many times. Knowing that these two brothers fooled around gave PJ an inkling of hope that his fantasies about Gabe would someday materialize into reality.

Too overwhelmed from Luke's rapid screwing and Ravi's inner walls melting around his tongue, PJ whined into the Indian's boy entrance as he came again, cum spewing from the tip of his dick across his chest.

"PJ, I'm cumming!" Luke cried out. The freckled boy held himself steady as he unloaded his second load inside PJ, hot sticky cum tunneling through his entrance while Ravi's hole tightened during his orgasm.

He was exhausted, and instinctively wrapped his arms around the Ross boys, who were lying on either side of him. There was no need to get under the covers, not when their naked bodies were so sweaty and pressed together.

* * *

PJ woke up to find that neither Ravi nor Luke were in his embrace. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and noticed his phone lying next to his pillow with a note attached.

_Merry Christmas! Check your texts for a surprise. Ravi and Luke_.

PJ flipped open his phone and went to his text messages to see something new in his inbox. The message was titled "Merry Christmas, Bro," which could only mean that Luke was in charge of that title. He opened the message to see a picture of his hard dick lying against his stomach, which made terror flush through his system when he saw that the recipient was Gabe. What kind of cruel prank was this? He was embarrassed and furious all at the same time, lost between a torrent of emotions that all vanished when he saw the reply Gabe had sent him.

Right there on his phone was a picture of his brother, shirt hiked up under his armpits, bare legs spread wide and right hand firmly holding his dick. The glint in Gabe's eyes was unmistakable, complimenting his smile.

Underneath the picture was the simple message: _Merry Christmas to you too, PJ_.

* * *

**Even though this is a PJ/Luke/Ravi fic, I couldn't help but throw some Gabe in there too. I had fun writing this one, so it would be great if this was a good read for all of you!**

**And the ending…well, let's just say that's a chain of messages that will have to remain confidential between the Duncan brothers.**


End file.
